Galaderon Civil War
The Galaderon Civil War '''was a conflict fought between The Chosen, lead by Galad Rosell initially and Barrett Brisden following Galad's death in the hours preceding the war, and the various forces of the city of Galaderon. Intending to use the execution of Beverly Toegold IV as a distraction to cover Thiala's return, the Chosen's plan was thrown off when the Band of Boobs killed Galad Rosell and warned the city's various factions about the Chosen's goal. The result was a war between the Chosen on one side and the Green Knights, White Knights, and the royal family's forces on the other. The battle would see the Chosen come out victorious, with Thiala reappearing to take full control of the city, beginning her conquest of Bahumia. In the story [[Episode 18: Strike True (The Galaderon Saga)|Episode 18: Strike True (The Galaderon Saga)]] The Galaderon Civil War began at the end of Ep. 18. After the Boobs move to escape the castle courtyard and The Chosen with old Bev and Edmund, the Green Teens follow them (after Cran gets a good sack tap on Scoutmaster Turnip), cheering about not having to sing anymore. Going down into the Church District, they run into the Green Knights and Uncle Duck and warn him that the Chosen are evil and are coming for them, and that everything was a whole setup. After proving it true, Uncle Duck proclaims: "The Chosen are rotting this city from the inside!". As both sides face each other with drawn swords, the conflict has begun. [[Episode 19: The Purge (The Galaderon Saga)|Episode 19: The Purge (The Galaderon Saga)]] The Boobs, Old Cobb, Cran, Derlin, the Green Teen Glee Team, Uncle Duck, and the Green Knights face off against a line of Chosen knights, with Chosen archers above (Caldwell warns the Jets not to snap). As some Paladins heal up the Boobs, Cobb hands Moonshine a 'Spores Syringe', which he got from Mee Maw. Lt. Barrett Brisden steps forward and requests the Boobs and company to pledge themselves to Thiala and they'll call it a day. After Moonshine knocks Duncan Pebblepot over when he attempts to join the Chosen, and some light banter about Gods and food, Bev's dad stands up and faces down with Lt. Brisden, telling him to "shove his offer up his dang rump". Lt. Brisden then pulls out a speaking stone and informs the other line(s) of the stone to "Begin the Purge. And set him loose. Yes, HIM." The airships then begin lowering Chosen soldiers and Knights into Upper and Lower Galaderon to begin attacking nonbelievers. Beverly Toegold IV then decides to retreat the group to the dang church district to take their stand there, while some rangers hold them off "for Pelor! For Galaderon!" After arriving to the Church District, and letting Moonshine and Paw Paw write "M O" on the church of the Chosen, the Green and White Knights begin rushing into positions to fight off the Chosen. Bev's dad then tells the Boobs to get to Upper Galaderon and help Martha. Young Bev prays to a statue of Pelor to help protect his father in the war, and swears the statue winked right at him. Lt. Neiman and some Knights then join the boobs to Upper Galaderon. As battle rages throughout the district, with fires raging everywhere, Moonshine attempts to throw water over the house fires. While she and young Bev book it for the Toegold residence, Hardwon and Old Cobb hop onto a nearby parked airship in order to fight some Chosen and procure an escape tool. Beverly and Moonshine find two Chosen Knights breaking into Mr. Nesbin's house, a gnomish friend of the Toegold's. Moonshine infests and moves on of the knights, who then falls into a rose bush, getting some thorns and having trouble getting out. Beverly attacks the still standing Knight and manages to kill him, while also convincing Mr. Nesbin to super go to his basement. The knight from the rose bush runs away, narrowly avoiding a chill touch table-top, but gets javelined in the back by Bev. Mr. Nesbin then runs off to help put out house fires as Moonshine and Bev run off to the Toegold residence. Hardwon and Old Cobb simultaneously begin to take on a group of Chosen knights on a parked airship, while Hardwon grabs a flaming plank and convinces three white knights to join them. After a line of archers all miss him, Hardwon throws his plank to attempt to light the sails on fire, but it fell off the ship unfortunately. He charges the pilot, but gets hit by a large group of knights who go to defend him. After fierce battle, with Cobb blowing some dudes' heads off, and the groups of knights going back and forth, both Hardwon and Cobb find themselves down. But, the valiant efforts of Matthew AKA Matty Crits AKA Matty Big Crits AKA Matthias of House Crit fells the captain and saves both Hardwon and Old Cobb. As Bev and Moonshine get to his house, they find a large group of knights and guards attempting to break in and climb into his house. They also see Egwene quickly firing arrows to help protect Bev's mom. As they start to help defend the house, Moonshine informs everyone that 'bitch' is a show of respect in the Crick, but she wants to be socially sensitive to other cultures, much to the annoyance of Egwene. Moonshine desperately tries to impress Egwene multiple times, but fails miserably and just attacks some guards' knees. Bev then runs up a guard's sword a la Looney Tunes and throws a javelin to the balcony, killing a knight. As the other knight who climbed up rushes in, he finds an interesting photo in a shoebox in Bev's bedroom. He then fights with Egwene, gets slayed by Bev, while another guard who had climbed up right before Beverly got killed by Egwene. Beverly embarrasses her by mentioning they have taken baths together, but also finally tries a cigarette, and Moonshine further embarrasses herself in front of Egwene by hocking a loogie into a guard's face. Moonshine gets downed, and Beverly jumps down in an Iron Man pose while coughing from his newly found cigarette enthusiasm, and is soon downed as well. The trio finish off the last of the knights, saving Erlin, Martha Toegold, and Nana Kindleaf. As fighting continues through the city, Bev and Moonshine take a short break to make sure the household is all good. Old Cobb manages to rise back up, as does Hardwon. Both still in the airship and very messed up, they exchange a relieved greeting back to consciousness. ''Episode 20: Fallen Heroes (The Galaderon Saga)' Will revisit to finish.Category:Events Category:The Galaderon Saga